From the Other World
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Seventeen hundred years ago, the previous empress Ren Gyokuen died. Ever since then, her son Ren Hakuryuu had ruled over the Kou Empire. The world filled with war, magic, dungeons, magis and adventure disappeared. The only two existing countries are, Kou and Sindria. Magic is a fairytale. Mankind doesn't understand the world's logic anymore. Are they able to change the world?AU-ish
1. First

Hello there! :)

I'm happy you clicked on my story! I have to tell that this story takes place more than seventeen hundred years after the events of Magi! Don't be sad now, because many of our beloved characters will make their appearance in this story alive! XDDD Please enjoy the story and I don't own Magi, only my own OCs and the plot! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The first chapter

Dear reader,

My name is Asuka and I live in the north west of a great empire known as Kou. I live in the area that was once called West-Europe.

Long ago, the world was divided in many different countries and all of them had different cultures, different ideologies and religions, but that all changed.

Seventeen hundred years ago, the Kou Empire was found, back then it was nothing more than a small Tenga clan. But for some unknown reasons it suddenly started to grow a lot.

The Kou Empire back then was ruled by a man named Hakutoku. But he was murdered along with his two eldest sons, Hakuyuu and Hakuren.

The youngest son, Hakuryuu was only eight years old back then. He, his older sister Hakuei and his mother Gyokuen were the only survivors.

Hakuei and Gyokuen were able to escape during the attack, Hakuryuu however was with his older brothers in the middle of a fire inside the palace.

He saw them die.

The first one was Hakuren, than Hakuyuu. Before Hakuyuu died, he told his little brother something.

The murderer of their family was Ren Gyokuen.

Hakuryuu lived many years after that while hiding this secret. His mother had became the empress of the Kou Empire and she completely ignored her two remaining children.

Hakuryuu swore revenge upon his mother. He would kill her with his own hands and would become emperor.

At the age of nineteen, Hakuryuu succeeded, somehow. This part of history is shrouded in mystery and nobody seems to know how it happened, but there is one thing sure, Hakuryuu became emperor.

And today, more than seventeen hundred years later, the Kou Empire still has an emperor.

His name is Ren Hakuryuu.

Dear reader, at this point you might be a little confused, I understand that. But I'm talking about the same Hakuryuu who lived long ago.

Judging the emperor's appearance, he's still somewhere around the twenty years old.

I have to admit it, he's handsome, but still he somehow scares me.

I've seen him. It was live and only once, it were one of these rare occasions when the emperor showed himself in public.

He had a scar covering the half of his face, a pale skin, average height and build and crimson red eyes.

His eyes were the thing that scared my the most. His mother was dead, centuries already. But I could see the hatred in his eyes and on the top of that I could see a dark energy around him, something that I would later call "rukh".

I was standing in the middle of an audience, next to two friends of mine. They were listening to his speech and didn't seem that scared at all.

Couldn't they see the hatred in his eyes? The energy surrounding him?

I tried to listen to his speech, he was talking about some political things and about attacking the only other country left in this world.

Sindria.

At school we talked a lot about this country, it was once called the Seven Seas Alliance, but it later changed into Sindria.

Sindria was first a country which was a part of the Seven Seas Alliance and was ruled by the legendary king Sinbad.

Sinbad lived centuries ago, he was born around a decade before Ren Hakuryuu. It's said that Sinbad had powers were normal could only dream about, but unlike Hakuryuu he didn't have any immortal powers.

Sinbad died when he was somewhere in his thirties.

Well, that's what the historical books we use in school say. I doubt if it's completely true.

Back to Hakuryuu.

While he was talking he made eye contact with people in the crowd and I happened to be unlucky enough to be one them.

The moment our eyes met I felt like I was standing in a dark room only with him. The crowd and my friends seemed to have disappeared.

It was almost like I could hear and see his thoughts. I saw the strangest things, I swear.

I saw a woman who looked like Hakuryuu a lot, only a few years older. Then I saw vaguely a blond haired boy and one with blue hair. They were surrounded by a mysterious light and suddenly I saw a pink haired girl, her appearance was very clear. Short, pink hair, pink eyes, strong build.

These people? Who were they and why did I see this? I was sure that they were part of Emperor Hakuryuu's memory, but why did I see them?

The next days, I couldn't think of anything else anymore, but as I think back about that time, I realize that I really was a fool.

Maybe, just maybe, did Hakuryuu saw fragments of my memories too?

Dear reader, I understand that you might not understand the world where I'm living in yet. I think my world is a lot like yours, only mine is currently in a period which is thousand years later, so dear reader, in my letters I'm talking about a time which is a future for you, but at the same time isn't. Complicated, huh?

One day, my world was just like yours, it was full of technology. Life was easy, but mankind became lazy, I guess. We didn't saw the big mistakes we made. The climate was changing and many area's in the Kou Empire became dangerous. A lot happened, nuclear disasters were happening everywhere in the world. Not only in Kou, but also in Sindria.

Soon, we ran out of oil, so many machines weren't able to function anymore.

Many epidemics came, natural disasters, economic crisis and the death of many humans.

Many thought it was the end, but one day, when one of the biggest volcano's in the world was about to explode, Hakuryuu appeared.

History says that he stopped the volcano from exploding. But it doesn't say how he exactly did that. Not only did he stop de volcano, he also stopped one of the biggest epidemic in history!

Emperor Ren Hakuryuu, to me he's frightening, he's shrouded in mystery and darkness. But I believe that he cares about this country.

Enough about history, for now then... The Kou Empire of today. It's strange, I think.

The youth of my age got a proper education in a place called "school".

I believe that it's a common place in your world, right my reader?

Most people have a house to live in, but poverty and slavery are still something of today.

Slavery was forbidden by Ren Hakuryuu seventeen hundred years ago, but still there are certain groups who sell humans who are from a special kind of races, there are also many thieves in Kou, murders usually can get away from the cops and don't get caught, also, many orphans live in Kou.

Dear reader, I think my world is a little more understandable now. But I understand it completely if you think that it's all a bit vague.

Honestly, I don't really understand my world and my country well. There is something strange about it, it's like someone is hiding things and I want to figure out what those secrets are.

One of these mysterious phenomena is the emperor, he frightens me, but in order to understand this world, I will have to meet him in private.

This was only an introduction to my world, from now on, this story will focus on a journey. A journey which leads to the secrets of this world...

* * *

END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Sooooo, tell me what you think and if it was worth reading it XD Please Review, Follow, Favorite etc.! XD

Also, I'm almost done with the second chapter already, posting it sooner or later!


	2. Second

_Dear reader. _

_I hope this letter won't bore you, because it will be a letter about the history of the past seventeen hundred years. _

_It's weird, but in those past years, not much has changed at all. Well, mankind did invent many things, but all the inventing made the world suffer a lot. Even today, more than a thousand years after the day when the epidemics and started, when this country lost a fifth of her population hasn't it fully recovered yet. _

_Back in the days, we had cars, enormous airplanes and even space shuttles! _

_When I first heard about space shuttles at school, I couldn't it. I mean, come on? Airplanes which travel through space and visit the moon. There were even plans to go to other planets... _

_Well, all those plans are kinda dead now. Everyone is focussing on rebuilding this world without "killing" the planet. _

_ I wonder if it's really good what they're doing. I'm not only talking about the Rebuild , but I'm talking about how the government works and what the rules are, here in Kou. _

_In a short summary is it kinda like this: the government is the boss. The emperor is God in human form. Normal citizens aren't allowed to leave the country, unless they received permission from the government. _

_Dear reader, I welcome you in the beautiful Kou Empire! I'm sure you won't regret spending your holiday here! _

_Hmmm, I wish I could say things like that... _

_Anyway, I said I would tell about the history, it will mainly be crappy with the spotlights on our God, Ren Hakuryuu. This is the story which is told at school to six year old twerps... _

_It started with a part of history I already told before, when this country was still small. I don't see the point why I should tell it again and after all, it's shrouded in mystery and when I asked my teachers about it, they replied that they didn't know the details. _

_I'm talking about the death of Hakutoku, Gyokuen becoming empress and Hakuryuu killing her. _

_In my opinion is it the most interesting part of history, because the rest is just about how awesome our country is and that it is the centre of the world._

_Anyway, for some reason didn't Hakuryuu grow older. To me he looks like a depressed young man who is afraid to leave the happiness of adolescence behind. It's like he could snap at any moment. _

_In history he's portrayed kinda different, he's named Hakuryuu the Great, Hakuryuu de Wise, God, Greatest King, etc. _

_My history books are more like adventure stories, rather than schoolbooks. _

_Just after Hakuryuu became emperor, an enemy country declared war to Kou and attacked the country. _

_Hakuryuu appeared and used his powers to destroy the entire army of the enemy country, Sindria was it, I'm not completely sure though. _

_Hakuryuu's powers are also a mystery. Magic isn't supposed to exist in this world. Books containing magic hardly exist. Magic is nothing more than a dream, a dream of a child. _

_A friend of mine, Yuzuki always talks about magic and how amazing it would be if she was a magician. She's a dreamer and used to get bullied about it when she was younger. Now she's a little bit more mature. Still she tells endless stories about magicians and how it would be to use magic. _

_Hakuryuu's powers pretty much fit Yuzuki's descriptions about magic._

_Hakuryuu summoned monsters back then, these were like dragons and killed most of the guys in Sindria's army. _

_Kou won in a week. But the strange thing is that King Sinbad. Someone who had incredible powers didn't appear in this fight. It's strange, because Sinbad is supposed to be still alive during that time._

_Okay, dear reader, I think it would be better to quit writing about Kou's history. It mainly involves Hakuryuu, but please, I'm not obsessed with this guy. I just want to know it. I want to figure out what he's hiding and I'm sure that if I find out his secret, I will also be closer to the secrets of this world I'm living in. _

_I better get ready, since the summer festival in my hometown is about to start. _

_- Asuka _

Asuka stretches and closes her eyes. She doesn't like festivals at all. She sighs. "I better head out, I promised to go with Yuzuki..."

The maroon haired girl leaves her bedroom.

In the kitchen of the big house she finds Miyuki-san, an old woman with silver grey hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Asuka? I thought you were going to the festival? Everyone has already left!" The old lady says.

"Oh, I see."

Asuka grabs an apple from the fruit basket at the table and starts to devour it quickly.

"I guess I should head to festival then," Asuka says once she has finished her apple.

"Take care!" Miyuki-san says and Asuka leaves the house.

It's dark outside and there aren't many people at the streets, most of them probably already headed to the centre of the town where the festival is held.

Asuka's stomach growls. The girl wishes she had grabbed another apple before she left.

"Well, I guess there is enough food at the festival..."

The closer she comes to the middle of the town, the more people appear. Asuka turns right and suddenly she's in the middle of a crowded street.

It's noisy around her and there are stalls everywhere. Asuka smells the food. A lot of people are wearing a yukata and there are little Chinese lanterns handing above everyone's head.

It's crowded at the streets. Asuka walks slowly, she's gazing at the many stalls she sees.

I should look for Taichi and Yuzuki first... Asuka thinks, but soon she got carried away by the nice smells of the food stalls.

"That will be six huang*!"

Asuka gives the money and then takes her yakitori.

The girl is more concentrated at her yakitori than the road and, of course, she bumps into someone.

"Ouch... My yakitori!" She stands up and runs to her fallen love.

"Oh no, now is it all covered in dirt!"

Asuka sighs and turns to the person she bumps into.

"Mei, you're gloomy as ever!" Some guy says, while helping his fallen comrade to stand up.

"I'm sorry," the man, Mei apologizes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it!"

That guy, he's probably the younger brother of the guy I bumped into, Asuka thinks.

"You know Mei, you should buy some new yakitori for the girl, since you were the guy who bumped into her," the guy says.

Mei sighs. "Alright."

He walks to a nearby stall and orders something.

"Sorry for that, my brother is actually living in his own world, far away from here," the guy says.

"Probably a better world than this one..."

The guy gives her a weird face. "What do you mean?"

"Huh, what? I didn't meant to say that out loud!" Asuka looks away from the guy's face uncomfortably.

"Oh well, never mind then!" The guy smiles, but Asuka is smart enough to realize that it's nothing more than a fake smile.

Asuka suddenly feels unwanted and she feels relieved to see that Mei comes back with yakitori.

"For all of us!" He says. And he gives Asuka and his brother both one yakitori stick.

"Mei, shall we go then? Hope you like the yakitori!"

Mei looks surprised by the sudden actions of his brother, but the surprise at his face disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Alright then."

And the two of them slowly disappear in the middle of the crowd.

Asuka continues to walk too, but in the opposite direction. She hopes that she wouldn't meet those guys again. The short one was kinda scary.

One positive point at meeting those guys, the yakitori is delicious! While eating it, Asuka can't get those guys out of her head.

Something about them just didn't fit here in this place. To her they didn't look like normal citizens.

Asuka turns around, to see if she can still see them. Yes, there they are, at the end of this street. Asuka watches them walking and when they are about to disappear around the corner, Asuka notices gold, shiny birds around them.

"Asuka! There you are, I was looking for ya!"

Asuka looks into the direction of the familiar voice.

"Where were you? You left me alone with Taichi and all those upperclassman!" Yuzuki screams madly.

Her friend starts to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but you left for the festival without telling me."

"You were the one who locked herself in her room again."

"So? You could have knocked."

"Touché?"

"Shall we just enjoy the festival, instead if arguing?"

Yuzuki smiles. "Good idea!"

* * *

The end. Sorry for typos and bad grammar! And the Kou Empire was based on China,right? Or Japan? Well,here it will be japan a huge version of japan!

Please review, follow and favorite (well, if you like XD) I'm open to criticism, but please no flaming! See you next time XD

*huang is the money they use in the Kou empire. I have no idea how much 1 huang is supposed to be.


End file.
